How Love Made Me Crazy
by Miaka N
Summary: Rich, egotistical and a prodigy, Natsume Hyuuga, find himself falling madly in love with Mikan Sakura, An autonomous girl whom he hired as his fashion designer.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi I'm Midnight's Secret. Call me Em for short, Just to remind you... Once you're here, there's no backing out!! Just Kidding. :D

--

**How love made me crazy**

Rich, egotistical and a prodigy, Natsume Hyuuga, find himself falling madly in love with Mikan Sakura, An autonomous girl whom he hired as his fashion designer, and another special job awaits her as well.

--

"_After making the infamous Hyu-nology flat screen TV, What will Natsume Hyuuga do now? Reporters say that Natsume Hyuuga may be planning to take over the world! It's up to you to decide which, As for President Arroyo of Philippines, She'll be resigning, and…"_ The TV has been talking non-stop since this morning.

"Take over the world, huh?" A smirk landed on Natsume Hyuuga's lips. "Maybe." He said, making Ruka chuckle. "You cocky bastard"

"What are your plans for tonight?" Ruka asked, as he made way to the kitchen where Natsume is brewing coffee.

"Well… I think I'll be free, But, I still need to hire a fashion designer for the company's fashion line." Natsume said, sipping his freshly brewed coffee from his mug.

"Oh! Hotaru has a friend who designs clothes, believe me Natsume" Ruka exclaimed, smiling. "Her clothes are fantastic!"

Natsume placed down his coffee and raised a brow. "The photographer's friend?" He asked as Ruka nodded. "Her name is Mikan, Mikan Sakura." Natsume bit his lower lip "Well tell her that I need a fashion designer, really bad." Natsume said as Ruka smiled.

"Alright"

--

The telephone rang loudly.

"Hello?" Hotaru said as the voice on the other line chuckled. _"Hotaru, I need to tell you something" _Hotaru smiled. "Ah, Nogi, What do you want?" She said, curling the telephone wire.

"_Mikan, I need her." _Ruka said impatiently "I didn't know you were in love with that idiot." She laughed.

"_No! It's not that. Natsume needs her, He needs a fashion designer."_ Ruka said, Making Hotaru smile.

"Hyuuga? He wants the idiot?" Hotaru raised her brow in confusion._ "Yes, can you please tell Mikan that?" _She can sense how irritated Ruka's voice sound like. "Oh, sure, no problem, but you do know that everything aren't free nowadays, right, Nogi?" She laughed playfully as she heard Ruka grumble. _"Fine, bye"_ Ruka said as Hotaru whispered a "Sure, bye." on the phone as Ruka hung up.

"Mikan!" Hotaru called, placing the pone on it's cradle. "What is it?" Hotaru assured that Mikan was in her room, drawing. She always drew for no particular reason. Mikan always used to tell Hotaru that drawing clothes is her hobby and she plans to be a fashion designer someday, then Hotaru could take pictures of them. Hotaru used to tell her how foolish her plan was, but really. It kind of made her feel happy knowing that she's part of Mikan's future plans. They were really best friends, no, best friends _forever_.

"I'm here!" Mikan said, panting. She was holding her sketchbook.

"We need to talk."

--

Natsume's office is coated with a bright color of tan; the chairs in the room are in the pure color of white. His desk is a rich color of mahogany; the shelves on the side of the room are in the color of auburn, while every carpet in the room is colored with beige. It gives off a nice aura to start the day with. But we're talking about Natsume Hyuuga here.

He _never_ gets to work _happy_.

The huge door creaked open revealing a handsome blonde boy whom he called as Ruka which is the synonym of _annoyance_.

"Yo" He greeted as Natsume raised a brow. "When you're going to enter my office, remember to knock." He said pretending to clean his desk.

"It doesn't matter. I'm your best friend, after all." Ruka teased. "Anyway, I came to tell you about something."

"You told her already?" Natsume asked "Not exactly her, I told Hotaru to tell her" Ruka said as Natsume typed on his Laptop furiously.

"What's the matter, Natsume?" Ruka asked, making himself comfortable in a seat in front of Natsume's desk.

"That bastard told me to find a girl or else he'll make me marry that slut." Natsume grumbled as Ruka laughed noisily.

"Luna?! Luna Koizu-Ow!"

Natsume's paper holder found its way to Ruka's head.

--

"No way! There's no way I'm going to work for that spoiled bastard who thinks the world revolves around him! No way!" Mikan said, crossing her arms on her chest. "Not in a million years."

Hotaru frowned. This would be a tiring day.

"Okay, fine. But, can I borrow your sketchbook then?" Hotaru let out a hand, hoping Mikan would put her sketchbook in it.

"…Why?" She asked tightening the grip on her sketchbook. "Come on, Mikan… Just give it a shot." Hotaru smiled.

"Okay" Mikan gave in and sighed. "Take good care of it." Before she knew it, Hotaru was gone.

Mikan had this feeling, not anger, not guilt.

But she felt happy, extremely happy, for no particular reason.

_Why?_

--

A smirk was evident on Hotaru's lips.

"Good job." She congratulated herself as she headed to the street's nearest mailbox.

"Hotaru?" A masculine voice was heard as Hotaru turned around to look at the speaker. "Subaru?" Her voice cracked while he smiled at her. "Long time no see, sis." He said as Hotaru hid Mikan's sketchbook.

"How's life?" He asked, making Hotaru even more annoyed. "It's been treating me badly, especially when Mikan started to live with me." She hastily plopped the sketchbook into the mailbox without Subaru noticing it.

"Mikan? She lives with you now, what happened to Yuka Azumi?" He asked, noticing how Hotaru crunched up her eyebrows. "She went to Paris for some unknown reason, so don't even ask why." Hotaru locked her eyes with his. _Those intense purple eyes that always seemed to be so cold_. She broke their contact, signaling that she's going home. she smirked and turned around as she whispered something that made Subaru stiffen.

"Goodbye, my ever dearest brother whom I really love."

God, brothers are such a pain.

--

A/N: This is my first fan fiction. haha, hope you liked it. please review too. im inserting the characters from the manga too. (i think XD)

Em.


	2. Chapter 2: Edited

A/N: Hi, Hi. Thanks for the reviews everyone. this is my first fan fiction, anyways. Ha-ha..

**_Edited: This chappie is edited. :)_**

**_I'd like to thank:_**

**_StarAngel02: She reviewed on every chapter! :O thanks for supporting me, darling! :_**

**_kuroneko 18 15_**

**_KMAC 08_**

**_moonliteroses394_**

**_dominiqueanne_**

--

"Youichi! Aoi! Didn't I tell you before to not enter my room, without any permission!" Natsume sighed, accidentally kicking a box "Geez, siblings.." He stared at the rectangular shaped "thingymajigy"that was wrapped in a neat white construction paper, It also has a note written on the left side of the "thingymajigy"; It said:

_Hyuuga,_

_This is Mikan's sketchbook.._

_Imai_

_PS._

_I'll be waiting for the check tomorrow ;)_

Emotional photographers and their money problems.

"So the thingymajigy's actually a sketchbook.." Natsume mumbled, scanning the pages of Mikan's sketchbook carefully; Noting every detail.

"Not bad.." He mumbled, rubbing his temples, he threw the sketchbook unto the bed and sighed. "I might as well hire her."

--

"I received a call from Hyuuga today.." She grumbled as Mikan raised a brow. "He wants you to be his _personal_ fashio—"

Before Hotaru could continue, Mikan protested.

"Natsume?! Didn't I tell you that I don't want to work with that... guy!" Hotaru gave her a _very_ disappointed frown.

"Think about the money, Mikan! He's Japan's richest businessman!" Mikan looked at her in disbelief.

"Yeah, right. He's also Japan's perverted bastard." Hotaru snorted. "..Why don't you work with him? Make a robot for him and—"

"It's not that easy, Mikan!" Mikan smiled at Hotaru and sighed.

"Now you know what I feel."

Before she knew it, Mikan was already out of her sight.

--

Breakfast the next morning was _awkward_.

**You could almost hear a pin dropping.**

Mikan was sitting across Hotaru, staring blankly at her cereal, stirring her spoon in the bowl while her chin rested on her other hand.

"Look.." They both started, as they looked at each other in bewilderment.

"I'm sorry.." They said, once again, in perfect unison. Causing to make Mikan chuckle.

"It's okay... I've just.. over reacted" Mikan sighed, for what seemed like the tenth time this morning. "It's alright, really."

"No.. I would've talked with you about it" Hotaru smiled "I want to hear your decision, right now."

Mikan smiled inwardly, standing from her seat, she clenched her fists happily into the air.

_**"I'm going to work for Hyuuga!"**_

--

It's Sunday, which meant no work for Natsume.

Just because he's a businessman, It doesn't mean he can't play Guitar Hero.

"Damn.." He cursed, placing the game controller down.

a knock was heard from the door.

"Come in.." Natsume mumbled, wondering who the guest was.

"Yo" a familiar voice greeted, It sounded dull, different than before.

"Ruka.." Natsume turned to the said young man, who gave him a manly hug. "What happened? Fan girls raped you?"

"Nice attempt in being humorous, You still have a long way to go." The blond teased, he picked up the game controller, a guitar, from Natsume's bed. "I fell asleep reading a dull book and dreamed I kept on reading, so I awoke from sheer boredom." He chuckled, restarting the game. "I came here to play with you." Ruka winked at Natsume, jabbing his arm playfully.

"damn blondie"

--

"I'm gonna draw more designs!" Mikan became inspired—or rather, Hotaru was her _inspiration_.

"Seriously, drawing clothes with a broken pencil is pointless." Hotaru handed Mikan another newly sharpened pencil. "No pun intended."

"Thanks.." Mikan stared happily at her sketchbook.

_fantastique!_

After a few hours later, Mikan was done with 5 designs.

--

"Yo..." A dull, eerie voice whispered. Making Mikan shudder.

Hotaru told Mikan to buy some yogurt in the local supermarket, she didn't expect meeting up with Persona, the emo, rich weirdo that lives near Mikan and Hotaru's apartment.

"P-persona-san... Hello, how are you?" Mikan did try to sound nice around him, really.

"Dead." Mikan smiled and sighed. "That's.. good."

"Why are you here anyways, Pig tails?" He reached his hand and grabbed Mikan's hair.

"Ah!.." She jumped backwards, pulling her hair back. "B-buying yogurt, for us (Hotaru) to eat."

"Oh.." He said in a sadistic tone "..What's the point in eating when you just end up crapping it all out anyway?"

"It's yummy... and, whatever." She smiled at him and waved goodbye "Bye, Persona-san!"

_Meeting up with Persona was really awkward._

_But something about Persona reminded Mikan that _**_everything isn't always what it seems._**

--

A/N: GAH! Sorry if i tried doing a spoof on Persona-san, But I think he's really hot, though. kyaa :O

So, Reviews are welcomed :)


	3. Date and Author's New Writing Style

MS: Everyone liked Persona! This Chapter is a RukaxHotaru one with a little NatsumexMikan. It has a continuation on the next chapter and something bad will happen to Luna. I also changed my writing style here. Anyways, I want you to read this now.

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

* * *

Chapter 3: A date?

* * *

Natsume's humungous doors opened revealing a brunette.

"Hyuuga-san! I've decided to work for you!" It was a quick decision. Eventually it happened to be Hotaru's plan. Of course, the girl itself wouldn't risk telling the truth. Besides. Mikan didn't ask.

Natsume stopped typing in his laptop and turned to observe the girl in front of him. He would admit she's good-looking and has a sense of style. He chuckled by the thought of his grandmother who he randomly remembered.

"Take a seat." He said and pointed to the seat in front of him. She smiled and sat abruptly. "Mikan Sakura, correct?" He was amused watching the girl's respond to him.

"Yes, Hotaru-chan told me that Ruka-kun asked her to—"

"You know Ruka?" He asked as Mikan smiled. He was once again captivated by the girl's naïve actions.

"Yes, we met in a party. My mom actually knew his mom." She smiled inwardly giving herself a mental cheer. "We instantly became friends, so did Hotaru."

Natsume nodded in satisfaction, her reason was enough for him. But he knew that Ruka wasn't _that_ friendly. He knew Hotaru Imai; they met in a _not-so_ friendly way. He leaned back in his chair, placed his arms behind his head and gave out a sigh.

"So… I hope you know that you won't be staying in your apartment, right?" He smirked in delight as emotions played in Mikan's face. Neutral, happy, confused and the expression he awaited for, _shock_.

"Excuse me?" It was different than he expected, it was _more_ than what he expected. "I thought Hotaru-chan made it clear with you that—" before she protested Natsume had cut her off.

"For your information, your friend of yours didn't tell me anything." He retorted, slightly annoyed.

"Well, maybe Ruka—"

"Don't drag him into this!" Natsume stood up; he had enough of this foolishness. He approached Mikan and grabbed her by her shoulder making her grunt. "As your boss, you should follow what I'll say without any complaints."

"Well, fine!" Mikan felt Natsume loosen his grip on her shoulder, setting her free. "I quit!" Mikan turned around, slipped on Natsume's carpet and fell on top of him.

"I'm sorry" She mumbled, avoiding his stare. "I'm going." Upon noticing how close their position were. She was about to stand up when she felt a tug on her arm.

"No, stay here."

* * *

The mall was crowded with people; they were having a date, strolling or _shopping._

Yes, shopping.

Hotaru Imai was shopping materials for her newly bought camera. Apparently, Hotaru was pissed off because the store she used to buy from was renovated and the only camera shop left is the one next to a dog shop.

Of all the shops, it had to be a _dog shop._

It was hard to talk or to Hotaru's case, lure the manager into giving her a discount because of the loud barking of the dogs nearby. For her they were really a nuisance.

The manager approached Hotaru and congratulated her in winning the 2007 photo competitions for amateurs. She smiled and asked for some camera samples which the manager was glad to offer.

After a few conversations. The manager left, saying that he needs to attend an important meeting. So she was left in the shop, scanning models of cameras and hearing the bark of the annoying dogs. She could also hear the footsteps of someone coming.

"Excuse me miss?" It said. Apparently, both of them were not looking at each other and were busy looking at their own things. Hotaru was sure it was a man's voice, an all too _familiar_ one.

Upon looking at the man who just spoke, she gave him a smile and shook his hand.

"Hotaru?!" He said, yes. It was Ruka Nogi. He too came to buy some dog food to his poodle. He was an animal lover, used to bring strays much to his parents dismay. "I didn't know you were here? I thought you'll be off to Mikan?" He was at Natsume's room and it he also knew that Mikan was staying at a condominium which Natsume owned. So when he decided to go there, he heard Mikan talking with Hotaru to the phone. Apparently, she had invited Hotaru to her workplace to check it out. Eavesdropping isn't a nice thing to do, but he just heard it when he was passing by.

_So, no harm done._

"And why were you eavesdropping?" She said, her stoic expression not leaving her face. "And aren't you supposed to be with Hyuuga by now?" It's true; Mikan told her all about it. And she wasn't eavesdropping unlike _some _people.

"Well, yeah. He told me he has better things to do, so I should go here."

"Oh. Well, I'm about to go and eat—" Before Hotaru could say anything, Ruka had invited her to lunch.

* * *

"So you and Mikan live together?" Ruka said, sipping from his mango shake as Hotaru nodded.

Eventually, Hotaru didn't really want to eat lunch with him. So he had to drag her into the nearest restaurant nearby. Hotaru munched on her crab and turned to Ruka.

"You're going to pay this right?" A smirk appeared on her lips. "I'm not going to pay this. You're the one that dragged me here."

"Well, I'll pay this" Of course, Ruka himself wouldn't lose to the photographer. "On one condition."

"What is that condition of yours, Nogi?"

"I'll have to drive you home."

It was sudden, yet somehow, He managed to make Hotaru approve. Normally, Hotaru was known for her photography and her cold personality. But he was sure Hotaru said yes because they were friends. Or so he thought.

Yes, they were _friends_.

It was probably that.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

MS: this chapter is 999 words, exclude the A/N and the disclaimer and the "To Be Continued" warning. I should have made it 1,000. I was playing Gaia and doing a banner for a friend while doing this. Cool, eh? Anyways, please review and no flaming.


End file.
